Absurda relación
by go4RK
Summary: ¿Predestinados o no a enamorarse? ¿Es tan sencillo? ¿Hay que sacrificar algo?... Edward y Bella se conocen en circunstancias que no parecen precisamente propicias para que ellos sean pareja, pero una decisión puede cambiarlo todo. One-shot.


***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Absurda relación**

_**(One-shot)**_

.

—¿Ya lo tienes Edward?

—Ya casi, ya casi. Estoy a punto de terminar. Sólo tengo que ajustar un par de logaritmos más. —Edward tecleaba constantemente en su computadora sin despegar la vista del monitor.

—No podemos fallar.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Después de lo que pasó con Jennifer y Brad, no podemos cometer otro error. Eso nos restó mucha credibilidad.

—¿Podemos? —Levantó una ceja aún sin despegar si vista de la computadora.

—Bueno, bueno, ya se que fue mi error, pero ¿cómo iba yo a saber que el muchacho era tan débil frente a una seductora profesional y que quería tener miles de niñitos?

—Ok, ok… No entremos en detalles.

Edward era asistente personal de Cupido. Tenía muchos, muchos años (había perdido la cuenta después de los ciento treinta y ocho) ayudándolo en la labor de enamoramiento y flechazos entre los humanos, y también entre algunos seres mitológicos y fantásticos del mundo en el que se desenvolvía.

Había empezado como ayudante. Con arco y flecha —y una ligera túnica— era encomendado a distintos lugares del mundo para concretar los flechazos. Era tan efectivo que fue ascendiendo hasta convertirse en asistente personal de Cupido. Ahora tenían métodos y ropa más moderna, aunque dejaban que la gente conservara la imagen tradicional.

Era una especie de _nerd_ y cuando vio que el entorno comenzaba a dejarlos obsoletos en su labor, decidió desarrollar un programa para mantenerse a la vanguardia. Habían tenido algunos errores como el caso de Jennifer Aniston y Brad Pitt que parecían la pareja perfecta y era casi un estandarte para ellos, pero cuando apareció Angelina, todo se había venido abajo.

Ahora debían recuperar credibilidad mientras se modernizaban. Era un reto importante, pero Edward estaba comprometido con lograr el objetivo.

—¡Listo! Creo que lo tenemos —dijo emocionado.

—Bien, ahora tienes que ir a probarlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a presentar algo sólo teórico ante el Consejo. —Le indicó Cupido, su jefe.

—¿Yo?... Pero...

—Claro que tú, yo hace tiempo que sólo trabajo un día al año. Anda, anda...

—Já, eso no es nada considerado de su parte —murmuró más para sí mismo.

—Te escuché Edward. Pero créeme que es por tu bien y lo hago porque te quiero.

—Sí, claro —respondió incrédulo, rodando los ojos.

—Tenemos cinco días para la presentación así que debes regresar en tres para que podamos revisar los resultados.

—Ok —dijo a regañadientes mientras tomaba su computadora.

.

Edward se encontraba en Central Park (Nueva York) buscando a las personas que indicaba su nuevo sistema para flechar parejas, el LoPaEn-Cup 1.0 (_Localizador de Parejas para Enamorar - Cupido Update versión 1.0_), cuando fue sorprendido por una voz.

—¡Hola! ¿Tú quién eres? No te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Para quien trabajas? —hablaba sin parar una joven a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes verme? ¡Eso es imposible! —gritaba nervioso mientras trataba de alejarse y miraba hacia todos lados.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Lo retó la chica.

—Porque… porque la invisibilidad es parte del paquete de beneficios de mi trabajo.

—¿Y qué eres? ¿Mago? —Trató de adivinar.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió molesto.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con un tono de inocencia.

—No te puedo decir —Se quedó serio.

—Sí, claro, ahora te haces el interesante —la chica se burlaba.

—¿Qué? No, tampoco —respondió aún con más molestia y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Entonces? —de nuevo como una niña pequeña.

—Entonces… nada.

—¡Uff! ¡Qué amargado! —dijo mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué? No, no soy amargado —se había indignado por la insinuación.

—Mmm, bueno… no eres mago, no eres interesante y no eres amargado; bien, podemos estar aquí unos diez años hasta que descubra por descarte quién eres y qué haces... —Levantó los hombros en gesto de indiferencia e hizo una breve pausa, lo miró acercándose más a su rostro un momento para luego retroceder—. Supongo que no eres espía, no tienes cara de James Bond. No no eres espía... Mmm... Tampoco tienes aspecto de empresario, así que mmm...

—¿De que tengo cara? Según tú… —dijo con el mismo tono de molestia.

—Mmm, bueno si me lo preguntas así de directo, creo que tienes… cara de bebé —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quéééé? ¿Cómo de bebé? —cada vez reaccionaba más alterado.

—Ves... Hasta haces berrinches igual que uno… Sí, definitivamente eres un bebé. —Y levantó la cara con gesto de orgullo por su conclusión.

—¿No ves que soy muy grande para ser un bebé? —la retó fastidiado.

—Mmm… Sí, eso es lo que dicen algunos para no aceptar su realidad.

—Aarrgg, eres exasperante... Te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debes prometer no decirle a nadie.

—Palabra de _boy scout_ —Levantó la mano en gesto de juramento y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Mmm, eso no me convence mucho, pero creo que no tengo opción...

Bella sonrió.

—Soy… soy ayudante de… soy ayudante de Cupido —tartamudeó un poco dudando sobre la conveniencia de decirle a una extraña a qué se dedicaba.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Podrías conseguirme pareja? ¿Sí? Anda, di que sí —La chica no se había asustado ni lo había creído un loco, cosa que lo extrañó y más cuando lo primero que hizo fue hacerle una petición.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Las cosas no funcionan así —respondió tajante y aún confundido por la reacción de la chica. No debía ser humana porque no se puso loca (más) cuando le dijo de Cupido, pero ¿quién era?

—¿Entonces? —Se mostró curiosa por saber cómo era.

—Primero dime quién eres… De verdad no tendrías que poder verme.

—Bueno —sin dudar extendió su mano para presentarse—, pues yo soy Bella, asistente de Murphy.

—¿Murphy? ¿Qué Murphy? —Estaba más que extrañado.

—De Eddie Murphy —respondió en un tono que hacía ver cómo obvia la referencia del apellido.

—Mmmm… —Cada vez estaba más confundido.

—¿No pensarás que el actor Eddie Murphy, verdad? —preguntó al verlo tan callado.

—¡Claro que no! Si Eddie Murphy tuviera asistente, pensaría que está en negocios sucios que le permiten costearla cuando no tiene trabajo.

Bella soltó una risita. —Menos mal.

—Pero… ¿de qué Murphy hablas? —Se animó a preguntar.

—Pues del más famoso, ¿de quién más?

—Mmm… ¿el cantante, Peter Murphy?

—¿Sabes? Creo que, para ser ayudante de alguien tan reconocido como Cupido, eres bastante lento... —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Te suenan familiares Las Leyes de Murphy?

—Sí…

—Bueno, pues yo soy asistente personal de ese Murphy —hizo un movimiento rápido para ponerse en firmes y saludar como soldado a un capitán colocando la mano inclinada en su frente y mirando al horizonte.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó incrédulo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Por primera vez había cierta molestia en la chica.

—Porque… porque ese hombre ya murió.

—¡Ah, genio!... ¿Qué te informas en Wikipedia?... —Y de nuevo se relajó— ¡Esa es la versión oficial! ¿Tú crees que el pobre estaría a salvo si la gente supiera que está vivo?

Bella era asistente personal de Edward Murphy Jr., a quién se le atribuían las famosas Leyes de Murphy. Tenía muchos años trabajando con él en una difícil tarea de hacer que ciertas calamidades o infortunios se le presentaran a la gente cuándo menos lo esperaban, aunque mayormente eran aceptadas de forma cómica.

Aunque podría parecer que para este trabajo se requería una actitud "pesimista", la actitud un poco cínica y bastante alegre de Bella le había ayudado a ser la mejor en su labor. Ella debía supervisar y en determinados casos, contribuir, a que las leyes se cumplieran. Podía ser en todo tipo de situaciones, relevantes o no, lo importante era que las personas terminaran haciendo referencia a Murphy con una actitud resignada y burlona de lo acontecido.

Le gustaba su trabajo, disfrutaba lo que hacía y las ventajas de convivir con humanos. Podía incluso darse el lujo de convivir por algunos minutos con ellos si la situación lo ameritaba. Estaba permitido.

Cuando vio a este chico raro en el lugar donde tenía su principal centro de operaciones (Central Park) no pudo evitar acercarse y preguntarle quién era. Y al descubrir que trabajaba para Cupido, su primer impulso fue pedirle un novio. En toda su vida le había sido complicado, en realidad imposible, conseguir uno. Todos le rehuían por su trabajo.

—Pero… no… no tiene sentido —replicó Edward.

—Sí, claro. Tiene todo el sentido que tú seas ayudante de Cupido y, por cierto, no me quieras ayudar a encontrar pareja, pero no tiene sentido que yo sea ayudante de Murphy. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que tienes la exclusividad para ser ayudante de alguien? —le reclamó Bella.

—No, no. Es solo que… no puedes comparar —Con dificultad trataba de defenderse y encontrar algún argumento.

—Claro que no. El dulce Cupido siempre ayudando —dijo con un fingido tono meloso—, menos a mí, claro —cambió el tono, a uno serio—. Y Murphy siempre jodiendo, ¿no?

—Oye, tranquila. La verdad, nunca había escuchado de ti.

—Digamos que entre el ayudante de Santa y el ayudante de Murphy hay un abismo de diferencia para recibir cariño y reconocimiento de la gente… Para que me entiendas, trabajo en las sombras. —Le explicó.

—¿No sería más fácil si… nadie le ayudara al tal Murphy y dejara a la gente tranquila y feliz?

—¡Ay, chico!… Hay que decirle a Cupido que te de unas vacaciones en la Tierra…. ¡Equilibrio! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —Bella recuperaba su tono divertido con lo que le decía Edward.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Pero para eso hay muchas otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —Levantó las cejas retándolo a decir algún ejemplo.

—Pues, como… como… la mala suerte.

Bella soltó una carcajada y una vez que se calmó, tomó aire y lo miró.

—Y eso… ¿Con qué lo relacionas?... Con Murphy.

—No necesariamente.

—Ashh, para trabajar con Cupido eres bastante necio.

—Y tú, bastante grosera.

—Pues es que estoy amargada porque no tengo pareja. Ayúdame a conseguir una. —Volvió a sonreírle.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward de reírse.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿La gente se amarga porque no consigue pareja?

—Mmm… Estaba siendo sarcástica. Por supuesto que no me amargo por eso… Bueno, quizá un poco, sí, pero como entenderás nadie quiere arriesgarse a salir con la ayudante de Murphy. ¿Sabes cuántos años llevo sola? —Bella estaba siendo más seria al explicar la última parte.

—Debe ser por tu carácter —intentó bromear esta vez Edward.

—JA-JA… muy gracioso… —Y le hizo una mueca de burla—. Anda… solo una flechita y ya.

Edward volvió a reírse… —Oye, parece que la que se informa en Wikipedia eres tú… Eso del arco y la flecha es de hace muchísimos años. Es iluso pensar que no hemos evolucionado, ahora tenemos métodos más modernos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno, tenemos el rayo de… Un momento, un momento, no te voy a decir nada. Esa es información con-fi-den-cial.

—No-me–di–gas —Bella imitó su entonación.

—Argg, verdaderamente eres difícil de tratar —dijo Edward mientras soltaba aire.

—Consígueme novio —insistía divertida y alegre.

—No lo voy a hacer, estoy aquí por otras cosas, y no voy a perder el tiempo ayudando a una chica loca a conseguir novio.

—Pero, eso hacen. Es tu trabajo. —Puso sus manos en la cadera dejando sus brazos en forma de jarra.

—Normalmente sí, pero hoy tengo una misión especia… ¡Shit! —Se arrepintió de último momento de casi decirle a la chica lo que estaba haciendo en ahí.

—¿_Especiashit_? —Se burló ella—. ¿Hasta nuevo lenguaje han desarrollado?

—JA-JA… ¡muy simpática! —Edward estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil, pero se contuvo.

—Ya ves. Soy simpática, no todo es malo.

—Escucha… Tengo tres días para cumplir mi misión. Si lo logro y me queda tiempo, te ayudaré, sino no. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!... —estrechó su mano para cerrar su pacto— ¡Te ayudo!

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —exclamó algo alterado.

—No especificaste nada más en nuestro acuerdo, así que soy libre de ayudarte y lo haré.

—No, no, no…

—Sí, sí, sí… —Volvió a imitar su tono con una gran sonrisa.

_¿En qué me metí?_

—Escucha… no tienes que ayudarme, en realidad tengo que probar un programa y eso facilita todo el trabajo. Sólo tengo que monitorear algunos aspectos.

—Bien, te acompaño.

—¡Pff! Eres imposible... Oye, pero… ¿eso de las leyes de Murphy no va a interferir?

—No, claro que no. No es que yo tenga un súper poder del infortunio e irradie mala suerte —soltó una sonora carcajada—, ¿te imaginas eso?... Las cosas están programadas y a veces, yo debo contribuir un poco a que suceda. Digamos que les echo una mano cuando lo amerita.

—Ok, ok.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia otro de los extremos de Central Park.

—Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

—Edward.

—Qué poco original…

—Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu jefe se llame igual.

—Mmm… la verdad, suena lindo, muy elegante. Mucho gusto Edward.

—Mucho gusto Bella.

Avanzaron un poco más. Nadie podía verlos. Edward era completamente invisible a los humanos, pero Bella podía hacerse visible por algunos minutos si lo requería, era parte de "los beneficios de su trabajo", como lo había llamado Edward.

—Oye, y ¿por qué siempre Central Park es referencia para los enamorados? —preguntó mientras se sentaban en una banca.

—No lo sé, supongo que el ambiente y el aire libre los relaja y se animan más.

—Mmm, interesante... Tomaba apuntes en una hoja que había sacado de "quién-sabe-dónde".

—¿Qué estás anotando ahí? ¿No querrás robarme el trabajo, verdad? —preguntó receloso al ver lo que hacía la chica.

Ella soltó una risa y lo miró. —¡Qué paranoico! Claro que no... Sólo apunto algunos tips. No quiero estar sola toda mi existencia. Quiero enamorarme y que me amen. Así que tener algunos consejos no me vendría mal.

—Bueno, por eso te voy a ayudar. No tienes que apuntar nada. —Le aclaró más tranquilo al escuchar sus razones.

Durante todo el día, estuvieron rondando por todo Central Park observando parejas. Por momentos, Bella estaba muy entusiasmada viendo el desarrollo de los enamoramientos, y a veces se quedaba pensativa y melancólica, deseando experimentar eso algún día.

—¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez Edward?

—¿Eh?... Mmm... No lo sé, creo que no me ha hecho falta viendo tantas parejas.

—Pero… no te gustaría encontrar... ¿A tu alma gemela? ¿A tu media naranja? ¿A tu otra mitad?

—Mmm... Supongo que de alguna manera vivo enamorado y no pienso en eso.

Bella suspiró.

—Y, ¿por qué hay parejas tan disparejas? ¿Son errores? ¿Pruebas? —preguntó mientras veía a una pareja que a la vista podría considerarse "poco común" o "incompatible" (un chico nerd con una chica que parecía literalmente una modelo, personalidades muy distintas, aspecto físico opuesto)

Edward se rió un poco. —Claro que no. Bueno, nuestra tasa de error es de entre 10 y 12% pero no es nada. Las parejas que ves son compatibles aunque no te parezca a primera vista. Por ejemplo, los chicos que estás viendo. Y bueno, si tenemos algunos errores, pero por eso he desarrollado este software que facilita esas conexiones reduciendo el porcentaje de error al mínimo.

—¿No crees que eres demasiado técnico y serio para este trabajo? —preguntó tras la explicación que le dio—. Deberías estar más contento, disfrutar de hacer esas conexiones, no sé... emocionarte y no ver el porcentaje de error.

—Bueno, sí… Cuando estas a cargo de grupos pequeños es más fácil, digamos que es la parte divertida, pero en donde me encuentro yo, son millones de personas y ya no hay mucho tiempo para divertirse en los detalles. —Edward realmente estaba reflexionando sobre este hecho y quiso aligerar el ambiente—. Claro, si trabajara un día al año como mi jefe, te aseguro que viviría mucho más relajado.

Ambos rieron.

—Bien. Por hoy es suficiente. Déjame ver qué que puedo hacer por ti, tu nombre completo...

—Bella —dijo emocionada.

—Bella… ¿qué?

—Solo Bella.

—Ok... Esperemos que el sistema te ubique y nos presente tu perfil.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras veían a una pareja de adolescentes jugando y ambos rieron cuando uno cayó encima del otro rodándose por el pasto.

—¡Típico! —dijo en voz baja Edward.

De pronto, un pequeño sonido salió de la computadora y la pantalla se llenó de datos, incluida una foto de Bella.

—¡Wow! ¡Tu sistema realmente es increíble! —exclamó sorprendida al ver lo que arrojaba en la pantalla.

—Y eso es lo más sencillo. En realidad la magia sucede cuando el programa hace los cálculos para encontrar pareja. —Escribió algunas cosas y claves y presionó el botón de Enter, esperando el resultado.

—Esto puede tardar un poco, sobre todo considerando que no solo incluirá a los humanos sino algunos otros. Si quieres puedes descansar y mañana veremos que salió. —Le explicó Edward tratando de que la chica no se pusiera ansiosa a los primeros minutos.

—De acuerdo... —Sonrió esperanzada—. ¿Tú también descansas?...

—Sí. Eso sí, sino me volvería más loco de lo que ya estoy.

Se sonrieron y fueron a sentarse cerca de un árbol para descansar.

**_._**

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Cuando Bella "despertó" Edward estaba tecleando incansablemente en su computadora. Parecía un poco desesperado y Bella se preocupó.

—¡Hola! ¿Pasa algo?

—No entiendo —respondió sin despegar la vista de la pantalla—. De alguna manera tu perfil está bloqueado y no puedo hacer las iteraciones que requiero para encontrar quién es el amor de tu vida.

—¿No será porque somos inmortales?

—No, he hecho algunas pruebas y parece que eso no es impedimento.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó bastante triste.

—No lo sé —La miró por un segundo con expresión de disculpa—. Déjame averiguar. —Y regresó a teclear cosas en su computadora. La miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que observaba a una pareja de novios que se besaban intensamente sobre el pasto, mientras suspiraba.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —recuperó de nuevo su semblante, aunque en el fondo se notaba cierta desilusión por lo que estaba pasando.

—Bella, no necesitamos comer —le aclaró en un tono muy suave.

—Entonces, ¿es un mito eso de que sea llega al corazón de un hombre por el estómago? ¿No van a servir de nada mis clases de cocina?

Ambos rieron y tras unos segundos recuperaron el aliento.

—Sé que no necesitamos comer, pero eso no nos impide saborear los deliciosos alimentos que tienen aquí… Supongo que alguna vez los has probado, ¿cierto?

—Es verdad. Preparan cosas increíbles —dijo Edward mientras Bella buscaba algo en el parque.

—Bueno, entonces voy por un algodón de azúcar. ¿Los has probado?

—No.

—Espera —dijo mientras echaba a correr por el parque.

Edward vio como se alejaba con un trote ligero y alegre para conseguir un algodón y regresaba con una expresión de niña traviesa después de hacer una travesura.

—Prueba… —Tomó un poco con sus manos y lo puso en su boca. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente sus dedos provocando una sensación extraña que ninguno supo identificar.

—Mmm… ¡sabe bien! —dijo Edward mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

—Lo ves… es de-li-cio-so —Lo dijo con aire de suficiencia como demostrando su punto, para después reírse.

—Bella, debo seguir con el monitoreo del proyecto, pero más tarde seguimos viendo lo de tu perfil, ¿está bien?

—Perfecto —respondió con renovados ánimos.

Pasaron algunas horas observando y haciendo anotaciones de las parejas que Edward indicaba. Bella se divertía describiendo cada detalle y eventualmente, intentando que Edward no se diera cuenta, tomaba apuntes. Desde luego, él sí lo notaba, pero no decía nada.

Durante un descanso que se dieron, Bella le platicó anécdotas simpáticas de su trabajo, mientras Edward le contaba algunas de las historias de amor más memorables que había presenciado. Quedaron en silencio un momento entreteniéndose con el paisaje de Central Park y todo lo que pasaba ahí.

—¿Qué tal ese? —interrumpió Bella.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese qué?

—Ese chico… Para mi novio. Se ve lindo.

Edward sonrió. Le gustaba que la chica no perdía el ánimo e incluso parecía que algunas veces la animaba más ver a las parejas en el parque.

—No. Creo que ese chico es gay. No eres su tipo. —Ambos se rieron.

—¿Y ese? —Señaló a otro tipo, de aspecto más rudo.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gustan los piercings y los tatuajes?

—Podría acostumbrarme. Se ven interesantes, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Pero es un traficante de droga. No, no te dejaría con él.

—Mmm… oye, podría conformarme con él… —señaló a uno más, esta vez un adolescente con frenos que iba en su bicicleta.

—No lo creo. Esa sí sería una pareja muy dispareja.

Edward comenzó a teclear de nuevo en su computadora. Pensaba que a pesar de todo la chica era muy agradable y realmente quería ayudarla, así que siguió con su labor de encontrar al amor de su vida.

Bella bufaba, se recargaba en su hombro para asomarse a ver lo que hacía. Se paraba detrás de él. Conseguía algunos dulces y los compartía con él. Se tiraba en el pasto recostada viendo el cielo.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó Edward emocionado.

—¿Qué? —Se levantó como resorte del pasto al escucharlo— ¿Ya tienes su nombre? ¿Quién es el amor de mi vida? —Sonreía y se mostraba extremadamente ansiosa.

—Emm… No, lo siento, me refería a que ya tengo la razón de tu bloqueo —La cara de Edward se contrajo y quiso disculparse.

—¡Ah!... Eso… es bueno, ¿cierto? Supongo que ahora solo lo solucionamos y ya.

—Mmm… bueno sí —respondió dudoso.

—¿Qué pasa?... ¿Tengo que cambiar de sexo? —Quiso bromear, pero Edward no cambió su expresión.

—La razón de tu bloqueo… es… Murphy.

—¿Cómo?

—Que... mientras sigas trabajando para él. No puedo desbloquear tu perfil —Le explicó con dulzura.

—Pero… ¿estás seguro?

—Por desgracia sí…. Tendrías que dejar de trabajar para él y entonces… —Pero no pudo terminar.

—Toda mi vida he sido su asistente. Y… si dejo de trabajar para él… Ya no podré ser así. No te vería. Tendría que venir a la Tierra como un humano.

—Así es —confirmó Edward.

—Con un tiempo de vida limitado, con riesgo de enfermedades… Perdería la memoria de lo que he hecho y me programarían nuevos recuerdos de mi niñez.

—Bella, yo…

—No te preocupes Edward…. Tengo que pensarlo… Pero muchas gracias… Por todo. —Y sin decir más, se alejó.

Edward no la volvió a ver el resto del día y tuvo que seguir solo con sus pruebas. Pensó que regresaría pero no lo hizo. Estuvo un poco desconcentrado pensando en qué habría sido de ella, pero debía seguir haciendo sus anotaciones y de alguna manera se mantuvo ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pasaron los tres días y Edward tuvo que regresar a su trabajo. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Bella y preguntarle cómo se sentía. De alguna forma, en el poco tiempo que hablaron, se había vuelto su amiga.

Había marcado su perfil con una alerta. Quería saber si su programa podría darle alguna información adicional de cómo estaría la chica, que en verdad le agradaba. El sistema registraría algún cambio si ella decidía hacer algo radical al respecto.

Y así fue, al día siguiente … la alerta sonó.

Estaba un poco distraído por estar elaborando los informes para la presentación del Consejo al que asistiría Cupido, así que se acercó a su computadora para revisar el ruido que había surgido de ella.

—Mmm… ¿Qué pasa?... —abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¡Oh! Es… ¡Bella!... Ella… Se convirtió en… ¡Humano!

Casi por instinto, se escabulló silenciosamente hacia la Tierra. Quería verla. La chica había sacrificado su vida inmortal y tranquila por complicaciones humanas con tal de encontrar al amor de su vida. Necesitaba verla.

Se sentó en su habitual banca de Central Park y comenzó a teclear de nuevo en su computadora.

—Bien, bien… Veamos… —estaba ansioso—. Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. _Lindo nombre._ Trabaja en el MET. _Debe volver locos a todos ahí_. Vive con sus amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale. _Bien, tiene compañía para vivir._ Y… en dos días encontrará al amor de su vida que se mudará a vivir a su edificio. _¡Dos días!_

—¿Qué? ¡Dos! Eso es realmente rápido. La chica tiene suerte. Vamos a ver… —no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió a la dirección que aparecía en el perfil.

Bella iba caminando por la acera de regreso de trabajar. Vestía una falda lápiz negra, una blusa de seda verde y cargaba un bolso que combinaba con sus zapatos de tacón de diseñador. El cabello lo traía suelto logrando apreciar las ondas castañas de su cabello y la cara al natural. Saludaba a las personas que se encontraba en la calle como si las conociera a todas.

_¡Wow! Te ves hermosa. Creo que ser humana te sienta bastante bien. Siempre tan alegre. ¿Si supieras que ha valido la pena y que pronto encontrarás lo que buscabas?_

_.._

_Dos días. Dos días. Dos...días._

—¿Edward?... ¡Hey! ¿Edward?...

—Eh… ¿Sí?

—Necesito que corrijas un par de cosas en la presentación —Le indicaba Cupido, pero la mente de Edward estaba en otro lado y en "dos días"—… ¡Hey Edward!… ¿De quién estás enamorado?

—¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? No…

_Solo tengo curiosidad de saber quién será el tipo afortunado de estar con ella. No es que esté enamorado._

—Vamos, estás hablando con el experto, por algo soy Cupido… ¿eso te dice algo?

—Ehhh… bueno…

—Dime… ¿Es una chica? ¿Un chico? ¿La Naturaleza? ¿Algún paisaje?

—¿Cómo? —Tantas preguntas lo comenzaron a abrumar.

—¡Claro!... Para nosotros, el amor es la vida misma, podemos enamorarnos de muchas cosas e incluso al mismo tiempo. ¿Nunca te había pasado? ¿Es tu primer amor? ¿En tanto tiempo?

—Quieres decir que… ¿Para nosotros no hay un amor para toda la vida?

—¡No! ¿Te imaginas? Siendo inmortales sería dar demasiadas garantías y es muy arriesgado.

—Pero…

—Vamos… solo ¡disfrútalo! Seguramente es tu primera vez, pero cuando te vuelva a pasar, lo volverás a disfrutar como ahora. ¡Ahhh! Es tan… tan… hermoso enamorarse.

_¿Quééé?_ No quería volverlo a disfrutar. No era como si comiera un algodón de azúcar hoy y otro mañana…_ Algodón de azúcar… Bella…_

—Cupido… ¿podrías darme un día libre?

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres vacaciones? ¿Justo ahora que estoy por presentar el programa?… Mmm… bueno, solo porque ya tenemos prácticamente todo y es tu primer enamoramiento... Haz los cambios que te pido y puedes tomarte el día. Anda.

Edward se apuró para entregar todo el trabajo y fue a ver a Bella.

La siguió y la espió. Se veía radiante, tan contenta, tan hermosa. Seguía igual de sarcástica y ácida con sus comentarios, pero era divertido. Y así la querían. Se sentía feliz por eso. No podía creerlo. Y mañana conocería al amor de su vida. Sentía algo raro….

_¡Maldición!… No, no, no…Esto… son… ¿Celos?_

Sí, lo eran. Edward experimentó por primera vez la molestia de ver a la chica que le gustaba ante la posibilidad de pasar su vida con otro y, por supuesto, sintió celos. El amor a veces estaba acompañado de ellos.

No, no, no… Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Es una locura.

Pasó horas pensando cómo podría detener el encuentro y evitar que Bella conociera al tipo ese, que pudiera verlo y lo escuchara para decirle que le gustaba y que él podría ser su novio, que había sido un tonto y que debió haber aprovechado más el tiempo que estuvo con ella. Pero el tiempo se le agotaba… Tenía menos de un día.

**_._**

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Bella se preparaba para salir a trabajar. Acababa de desayunar y lavarse los dientes. Alice solía salir más tarde, tenía su propio taller de diseño así que no tenía que salir tan temprano. Rosalie también estaba a punto de salir, pero aún estaba terminando de arreglarse.

—Bueno chicas, nos vemos en la tarde. —Se despidió de ellas desde la puerta.

—Hasta la tarde Bella. Recuerda que hoy cenamos con James y con Emmett —gritó Rosalie desde su habitación.

Sus amigas habían querido presentarle a algún chico, pero Bella era demasiado romántica para aceptar una cita a ciegas. Confiaba en que encontraría a la persona indicada y ella lo sabría sin necesidad de programar ninguna cita con alguien.

—Sí Rose, cenamos con ellos —Desde la puerta, Bella le guiñó un ojo a Alice que salía de su cuarto y se despedía de ella con un gesto dulce.

—No le hagas caso Bella, estoy segura que Jasper tendrá algún familiar mejor que presentarte que ese tal James —dijo Alice en un tono bajo para que Rosalie no la escuchara, haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos ante la insistencia de sus dos amigas.

—Nos vemos Alice. Que tengas buen día. —Salió del departamento sonriendo.

—¡Chao!... Te quiero amiga... —gritó cuando Bella ya había cerrado la puerta.

—Yo también... —respondió aunque sabía que su amiga ya no la escuchaba.

Entró al elevador, oprimió el botón de PB y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, una mano se interpuso en medio. Bella se dio cuenta e inmediatamente presionó el botón de Abrir para que la persona entrara.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a un chico entrar al ascensor con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias.

Esa voz... La hipnotizó de inmediato.

—De nada.

Lo miró. Era hermoso y le sonreía.

—Soy nuevo en el edificio. Me acabo de mudar hoy.

—¡Ah!... Bienvenido y mucho gusto… Isabella Swan. —Estiró su mano para estrechar la del nuevo vecino—. Vivo en el 2B.

—Mucho gusto… —Correspondió el saludo estrechando su mano—. Edward Cullen, viviré en el 3B.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


End file.
